Dragon's kin
by Wandering Sage
Summary: an old face appeares. rating for my safety


Dragon kin's Apprentice

WS: Hello. this is a sort of crossover fic between Naruto and Dragon Age Origins. note that I own a copy of the one and the only thing I have of the other is knowledge of a decent level and a imaginary Hinata plushy doll…. not like that you pervs. now sit back and read. Note I started typing this at 2:30 in the morning.

The man walked through the village in a slow manner. he wore a dark green shirt with a blue robe top over it, concealing his arms up to his hands with comfortable sleeves. He had the kind of face women swooned at and father's hated. He was built like a lion, lean with enough muscle. He also had runic tattoos on his hands, and a long bow that was currently strung on his person.

He looked at a crowd of people throwing things at an object and stopped for a moment, halfway thinking that they were throwing wrong. Whatever the object was, it gave part of him, a part locked deep away since he was born mind, a feeling it hadn't felt in eons, a strange mixture of fear and respect.

The man walked closer to inspect the crowd, until he noticed the sounds of a child whimpering in pain. The man narrowed his eyes and two daggers appeared in his hands which he threw killing two villagers, one in the brain stem part of the spinal column, the other going through the back of his skull with the dagger's blade coming out the right eye.

Once the villagers saw him, one of them, the leader no doubt asked, "Who the hell are you?" he smelled inebriated.

The man walked slowly toward the object noticing it to be a blonde boy. "The name is Mordred son of the wilds, if it's any of your business. Would you mind telling me exactly, why you lot are beating this boy? Has he stolen something of yours? has he harmed one of your kin perhaps?"

"He is a demon!" shouted the mob leader.

"Now that I highly doubt. Were he a demon as you say, then he would've retaliated by now. He doesn't seem to be possessed, hungry yes, malnourished certainly, but a demon? hardly." said Mordred as he knelt next to the child. He smiled as he looked at the boy's face, lost in unconsciousness from the pain.

"In fact, I see greatness from him. a world changer this one is." He turned to the mob. "Now, what's to be done with you hmm?" He turned to the rooftops. "What say you, village leader? These are your subjects after all and since I can feel your fondness for the boy through the looking glass, I have a proposition for you. Pulse you're, what was it called again in this age? Ah yes, chakra once if you want these spared or twice if you want them taken care of by me."

Mordred closed his eyes and felt two pulses. He seemingly vanished from sight leaving his smile last. in a minute and thirty seconds, a mob of forty was reduced to one.

Mordred reappeared in front of the survivor, wiping the blood from his daggers on his own sleeve. "I'm sparing you. why? Because you will tell everybody that the blonde boy has me as a protector. And if anyone tries something like this again, they will be met with the same results. Night night." he hit the survivor on the forehead with the pommel of one of his daggers knocking her out.

Mordred walked to the blonde boy, looting some coin and jewels from the corpses on the way not to mention knives and such, and picked him up gently. He walked towards the village leader's lair in his tower, receiving the ocasional glare and returned them in spades.

break

Hiruzen sarutobi, sighed as he deactivated his crystal ball. his sensei had told him about this man. According to his Sensei, this man was older than the entirety of the elemental continent. This man had given his sensei the crystal ball which he himself now had. This man, according to his sensei, could fight each of the five Kage's and win.

'quote the Nara, troublesome. though he seems to care for little Naruto.'

"Hello Village Leader. we have some things to discuss." said Mordred as he appeared next to Sarutobi's desk, still carrying the child. "Such as what is this young fellow's name, and the name of his mother."

Sarutobi, after getting over his near heart attack, stated calmly. "Uzumaki Naruto, maiden son of the deceased Uzumaki Kushina, Mordred-san."

Mordred, nodded to himself. "A pity that. her clan and family kept the old ways alive in their stories a true pity. but tell me, young village leader, why do they call him demon?"

"Were it in my power, he would be seen as a hero. Four years ago, at the time of his birth, the Kyuubi Kitsune no yokou attacked the village. There were heavy loses on our side, before the Yondaime sealed it away." Sarutobi regaled with a sigh.

"Inside the boy I presume. a king can only do so much for his people. But I find it hard to believe that a neutral denizen of the fade, or spirit realm if you prefer, would attack unprovoked. Unfortunately, the only one who might know is the spirit itself. and to talk to her, I need the boy to be older." Mordred mused.

"So what now?" asked Sarutobi.

"I adopt the child of course. I can't have an apprentice who isn't family that would be conflicted." said Mordred.

Sarutobi asked, "I don't mean to pry but, my sensei mentioned a woman you call mother…?"

"Don't worry. she'll visit every so often. and she's not as bad as the tales tale. her upbringing was one that was practical if cold. if she warms up to someone she's actually very nice. and I can tell this one will warm her heart." said Mordred pointing to the child. "the age of the fox truly begins this day. now, to adopt one, one needs to offer payment yes?" he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a wine bottle.

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "is that…?"

"a tonic of renewed youth hidden within the finest dwarven ale this side of the Center? it is indeed. I've been saving it since the pact I made with little Senju. unfortunatly there was that nasty bit of business with the string idol user so he never lived to be retired. I would've given it to the son of Leviathan, but he too met his end before I could give it to him. You shadow leaders pick the most inopportune times to die. and while you aren't quite ready to retire yet, you do care for the boy, and I am tired of carrying the blasted thing. I also took the liberty of giving you're two students a glass each so that they may enjoy life a little longer. there's still enough of a dose to bring you back to the ripe old age of thirty five. a bit of warning though, the ale only masks the medicine's taste slightly. if I told any of the brewers this they'd have a fit." while he was saying this, he took out a glass, poured the beverage and handed the glass to Sarutobi. Mordred noticed Naruto's eyes open and said nothing.

Sarutobi, who had always hated the taste of medicine, drank the glass in one gulp. it tasted like rancid prunes and burned down his throat. a flash of light eluminated the room. where once an old man with white hair, with wizend features and liver spots; was a man with clear skin salt and pepper hair, not yet out of his prime.

"For you forty years have been subtracted. for your students, thirty years each. give or take." said Mordred as he sliped the bottle back into his sleeve.

"Awesome Gramps!" said Naruto bouncing up and down on his seat. at least until he noticed Mordred. "Who are you?"

"Mordred is mine name, young one. and if you like, I would like to adopt you and train you to be so much more than a shinobi if that is your wish. however, my training will at times be harsh young one." he saw the stars in Naruto's eyes. "and I lost you after adopt you didn't I?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Naruto shouted as he ran around the Hokage's office.

Mordred chuckled. he pointed to the child and said, "Sleep." the spell was cast but an oddity happened. at first it didn't work, so he increased it's power. when it finally worked, it had the same amount of power behind it to send a pack of rampaging ogres to a week long nap, though the child seemed to be fine.

"Benign spirits, was it because of the fox, his own flesh or what?" Mordred shook his head and stood. "I trust he is safe here tonight?" at Sarutobi's nod, Mordred vanished slowly leaving his face last. "well, then. I think I'll go out for a little drink if it's all the same to you."

Sarutobi put a blanket over Naruto causing the youth to roll over. He had felt the strength of… whatever it was that Mordred had done. and he could only guess what it could mean.

**Scene break**

in Konaha, near the hokage mountain, there exists a pub and inn. what makes this particular bar and inn so peculiar is the occupants. they were all outcasts of one form or another. whether they were persecuted, innocent of the wrongs pointed at them, the rare who were actually guilty of said charges but for the right reasons, those who had been cast out, those the world all but forgot and the heavens and hells kicked out. so long as you left prejudice and ancestral hatred at the door, this was home.

Mordred smilled as he walked into the Center. it was spacious and had a little bit of everything for everyone. "Always like going home." he walked over to the barkeep, a dwarf, with a spring in his step and said, "Good eve, Master Horace. is the owner in?"

Horace just pointed to a booth in the corner. in it lay a red haired man with a wide brimmed fedora covering his face and eyes. on his shoulder rested a perigrine falcon who looked around from its perch. as Mordred approached, the man sighed. "Mordred, we've been over this. I am not hooking your mother up with Faustus, Alucard, Professor Stein, The Ripper or anyone else along that vein. though if she's interested, Bloody Mary has been asking about her."

Mordred fought back a shudder. he enjoyed a bit of blood and gore, but that woman scared him more than his grandmother. "that's quite alright. how is business, Uther?" Mordred could feel the snarl from under the man's hat.

"Another Uchiha found himself in here and tried to go after one of the ladies after she said no. long story short, the uchiha's in the intensive care unit in the hospital."

Mordred blinked. "Bare hands or…"

Uther drew his sword partway for emphasis. he sat up and moved his hat up some to meet eyes with Mordred. "So, why are you here?"

After Uther ordered a drink from Horace, Mordred regaled his experience with Naruto, and the mob. after he finished Uther chuckled.

"So, it's awakened has it?" at Mordred's look he continued. "same thing happened with his father, though it wasn't for a few years that it awoke to such a state. if he survives getting hit with a spell or jutsu, his body becomes more and more resistant to spells or jutsu of that school. to put it simply he won't be taken down by the same trick more than once. However, taijutsu and the martial arts bypass this entirely. he's also developed something of his own, though it's more of a gift from on high."

"What kind of gift?" asked Mordred, slightly apprehensive. he and deities tended to stay away from each other.

"as luck and happenstance would have it, on his birthday last year, he arived at my door, bloody and beaten. if it wasn't for the fox's will to save him and a bit of Fujin's, who was here trying to get plastered, blood, the kid would've died. however this wasn't without consequence. the wind listens to the kid like he was Fujin's heir, which it seems he has become in a sense, an avatar. however, he can only use jutsu, spells and skills which need no element or are only wind." Uther took a gulp of his tea.

"truth is, I would've adopted him as a birthday present. hell I would've adopted him years ago if it wasn't for the beuorocratic red tape the civvies have at their disposal. Most of my faithful customers would've done the same. so we came up with an idea since we can't help the kid legally. I call it project Leaf phoenix."

"Alucard, Fenris, a shadow magi calling himself the prophet, and a few more, were going to teach the kids of the prominent clans our skills. if they wish to learn them. however I've hit a slump with my own soon to be hopeful charge. she has the potential to be a great summoner and battle mage. I've talked to her parents, nice folks by the way. aside from minor confidence issues, she can't see or feel the mana around her but she can see the chakra within a person."

Mordred grinned. "You make a generation of more than misfits to have my charge some friends. and you wish for me to, what was the word? ah yes. Tweek someone's blood? count me in. however I do have some things I need to acquire for my own wards training." he handed Uther a list.

"a practice set of throwing daggers: doable.

a suit of dwarven treated leather with a layer of mithral inside: pricy but doable.

a chakra workable bow: check.

a practice set of daggers, each as long as to his elbow: sure.

books on sealing, glyphs, poisons traps & you currant edition: you're starting to scare me.

Maitenence kits: check.

A cloak that can chameleon in case of an emergency: check.

an over coat with seals for a pocket dimension in each pocket and both sleeves: check.

a permanent room for the inn: check.

books on chakra manipulation and control ranked novice to expert: scary but check."

Uther finished reading the list and nodded. "for the seals, I can do you one better. I can have a seal master come here once or twice a month. shoot, I probably could convince him to stay full time if I can convince the Ripper to take over his duties. since I cured his need to kill women, he's not that bad a guy."

"How pray tell can you guarantee this?" asked Mordred.

"simple. the guy's a fan of my books." answered Uther drinking more tea. "just be sure to bring the to the park once a week to meet his soon to be friends and we have an accord. Shake?" he held out his hand which Mordred clasped.

**End Chapter**

**Hey. first off, this is a somewhat massive crossover. we got bits of Chrono trigger/cross, Hellsing, Faust, a little xmen-esque no gambit though well maybe, maybe radiata stories and that's about it. please note that only one or two characters maybe of each seires will be in the story. it's mostly techniques that I'm talking about. the rookie nine, yeah big spoiler, will improve on their mentors techniques.**

**about Mordred: (massive spoiler warning) he is the son of Morrigan and Alastar. for visual picture a black haired leaner alastar. is he overpowered yes. I mean, with my take, he's the resurrection of an elder god. will he one shot Orochimaru and Madara: No. for the most part he won't really have a reason to. like his mother he's kinda aloof. will he have the ocasional fun slaughter of peons: yes. why is he and Morrigan still alive? aside from I said so? Mordred has access to abilities he had when he was an elder god before the taint.**

**will the mentors oneshot Orochimaru or madara: no.**

**Who is the ward Uther mentioned: if you don't know that it will be revealed in time.**

**will Naruto be overpowered? define overpowered.**


End file.
